


Be My Valentine

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a special valentine for a special friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, his hands in his hair. How was he going to ask out his best friend? Cas and Dean had best friends for a long time - too long to remember. Dean had only realized his feelings for Cas a few weeks ago. He had been wanting to ask his friend out, but didn't know how. What if he said no?

This week, Mrs. Singer told the entire seventh grade class to bring valentines for everyone. He remembered what Jo told him later that day, "This is the perfect opportunity to ask him. What better time to do it than Valentines Day?"

Dean had to think of the perfect thing to say, he wanted this to be perfect for Cas. Cas diserved a perfect Valentines Day.

Dean got out a card and started to write.

\------------------------

Finally, Valentines Day rolled around. Dean walked to school, clutching his backpack. Maybe ths was a bad idea. He walked to his desk nervously. They were not allowed to pass out their valentines until class started. It seemed to take the bell forever to ring.

"Okay, you can pass out your cards! Have fun," Mrs. Singer said in a very excited voice. She watched happily as the class walked around the room, placing valentines on everyone's desk.

When Dean put his card on Castiel's desk, his heart stopped for a second. He was really doing this. Afterward, time seemed to speed up. All too soon, they were looking through their cards.

When Cas got to Dean's  card, Dean watched Castiel's face closely, but he just looked confused. Dean knew he shouldn't have done this. He looked through his cards and ate some Valentines Day candy, feeling crushed. Castiel would say no.

Dean asked Mrs. Singer if he could go to th bathroom. On his way there, he saw Jo, walking back to class. She pulled him aside and asked him, "How did it go? Did he like it? What did he say? Did he say yes? He should've said yes. If he didn't say yes, I swear to gosh, I will..."

"Jo, Jo! I don't know yet," he lied. "I don't think he's seen it yet. There were a bunch of other cards on his desk. "

\----------------------

When Dean got back from the bathroom, there was a new valentine card on his desk. All it said was:

_Yes_

**Author's Note:**

> Short, crappy, fluffy fic


End file.
